LilRedCrab
LilRedCrab LilRedCrab is an Aqua-type creature on Main Island. It's original model in Fierce was made by ChickenEngineer. Its Sekaiju model was made by Neddy. LilRedCrab has a 1/25 chance to drop and a 1/25k chance to be shiny. Description "This crab is not a fan of fires. It's ancestors were often fried, but they eventually learned how to use their Aqua-type moves." Type Matchups LilRedCrab is an Aqua-type creature living on the beach on Main Island, along with it's rocky counterpart LilRockCrab. It almost how you'd expect a crab to look; three pairs of legs, instead of the usual five along with one pair of pincers, a red exoskeleton with a yellow belly, and two black eyes at the front of its face. LilRedCrabs are omnivores. Most inviduals are not very smart and will try to eat anything that doesn't moves and that seems edible. However, they are easily poisoned, being Aqua types. Thanksfully, the adults produce a lot of them. Most LilRedCrabs die before adulthood, however. While they have developed the nessecary tools to dispatch anything burning brightly, Shock types are a different story. They make great snacks to anyone who can Galvanize them hard enough. Can't they ever catch a break? In classic fashion, they are caught within the elemental trifecta. Which means while Aqua beats Pyro, Flora beats Aqua. This could explain why they aren't found farther inland. A welcome but suprising side effect of being a Aqua creature is the demolition of Terra and Metal types. They could outmatch anything erupting from the sand beneath them, as well as becoming resistant to the spears ￼of a Blue Goblin. Training a LilRedCrab While they aren't the strongest of creatures, training one can teach you the basics of two stage evolution, and out of the gate they are the best option for someone who wants a spiritual attacker. When you get your crab, it probably won't be very strong at all. When you are in the Baby levels of 0-10, it is much wiser to stay in Main Island. What creatures you decide to paint the walls red with depends with how good and ambitious you are. To play on the safest level, fight the LilRedRaptors. With comparatively decent endurance, yet having a weakness to your type, it is the safest option. Your next option, the one with the highest risk/reward, is the Graveyard. While neither Zombie or Skeletons have a weakness, they have decent to worst endurance, and swarm together until there are about 15 of them in a space smaller than Norman's barn. This is why it's quite risky to fight there, as one misplaced Polluted Water and it's instantly a 5v1. But killing them in groups at this level gives you great bounty. Your last choice is the hardest one, so I do not recommend it until later Baby levels or if you really want a GreyGoblin. They have no type weakness, and have the highest endurance of 58 of them all. Now that you've reached the Child stages of 10-20, it's time to choose your first unlockable island. Sending a small crab inside of a computer filled with toxins is a terrible idea, though creatures like the LilCar and...well, the LilCar is the only one. Head to Oilbound instead. There, you can purge all of the CargoTransporters, Lil or Big. They have lackluster endurance and a double weakness to Aqua. If you are just casually playing LilRedCrab, and choose Cyberlith, farm the RedRaptors in Main, not to be mistaken with their smaller but equally dumb children. *Success killing Big and normal CargoTransporters depends on skill, RNG, and level. Now that you have reached the Adult stage, it's time to fight some serious nasties. Your destination is Forseth, but stopping by Autunest is optional. While in Autunest, you'll be fighting wasps and spiders, which each balance out in different ways of defeating them. The LavaWasp and it's demonic evolution have terrible defenses with great speed and strength. The Spiders and their Camarupt like evolution have great endurance and spirit, but a 4x weakness to you and poor vitality with speed. Pick your poison. Speaking of poison, when you get to Forseth, you'll be concreting the doomed fate of Lil and Regular SandScorpions. They have even worse Endurance, so stick to your guns to fire away! See part 2 of training in RedCrab. Stats overview LilRedCrab is the weaker of the two types of main island crabs physically, making it very easy prey for predators such as FishDogs. However, unlike LilRockCrab, LilRedCrab can withstand magical attacks a lot better, and deals magic-based damage itself. If necessary, it will use it's pincers to pinch foes, but these are not as powerful as LilRedCrab's magic attacks. It has a notably high Endurance stat, especially for an early-game creature. It also has decent Vitality, allowing it to use its Endurance stat well, and a good Spirit stat. Overall, it's a good bulky Aqua type early-game. Statistics Vitality: 60 Strength: 41 Guard: 46 Spirit: 65 Endurance: 77 Agility: 40 Evolves into: RedCrab Evolves at: Lvl. 33￼ Evolves at: Evolves from: N/A Drops: LilRedCrab 1/25 Category:Creatures Category:Aqua-type Creatures Category:Main Island Creatures